


Like a lie.

by midnighthoney



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angústia Gay, Condoms, Flexibilidade, Grounding techniques, M/M, Mentioned Artemis Crock, No beta we die like woman, Sardas, Shameless Smut, tempestade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighthoney/pseuds/midnighthoney
Summary: Escrita originalmente em 2018.
Relationships: Flash/Nightwing
Kudos: 2





	Like a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita originalmente em 2018.

Artemis me ligou a alguns meses atrás me convidando para assistir algum evento astronômico que eu não poderia perder de modo algum. Caso não estivesse em uma reunião que vira e mexe me arranjam, com certeza estaríamos lado a lado nessa. Checo no relógio e, me despedindo dos anfitriões e algumas conversas, me direciono até a praia imensa e sem luz; tiro os sapatos sociais e as meias, sento no chão e fecho os olhos imitando o meu peito contraído pela luta entre o que sinto e os meus pulmões. Me ouvindo e ao redor, me concentro no que me rodeia:

A textura da areia molhada nos meus pés descalços.

A frieza do vento salgado que canta quando passa por mim, brincando com os meus cabelos.

Como, de luz, eu só tenho a cidade atrás de mim e a esperança de estar com ele novamente.

Eu fui treinado pra suportar de tudo e mesmo assim, mesmo assim há vezes que beira ao insuportável. Sou só humano, me lembro. Só. Os pensamentos sobre ele correm quentes por mim cauterizando as feridas com marcas mais fundas ainda e eu não me dou outra escapatória a não ser sentir e eu choro. _Feio_. De saudade, de baixar a guarda. Eu termino de me despir e me deito na areia. As gotas pesadas caem como navalhas. Canto pra mim mesmo e a chuva cobre tudo: minha nudez, minha voz, meu choro e, por um momento, 

Assisto com mais atenção...

..fecho os olhos.. 

..o clarão atravessa os céus..

..conto pra mim que vai ficar tudo bem e conto o tempo até o trovão chegar... 

... um peso se aninha nos meus braços...

Um peso. 

Porra, um peso. 

Não.

Um homem.

 _Meu_ homem.

\- Hey, cara. Eu não tenho nem boas vindas? – Parte de mim me alerta para ter certeza que ele era real. Ele poderia me matar ali, fácil assim, depois de uma luta, talvez, mas agora ? Eu só conseguia derreter feito a areia molhada sob nós. Eu estava paralisado, elétrico. Enquanto me dissolvia. Enquanto tudo dentro de mim sacudia feito um terremoto. – Será que eu preciso te provar? Com esse salzinho só falta a tequila e o limão meu b-hmph!

Encostou nossas testas e eu, que estava muito longe, com o toque consegui voltar a mim e eu o beijei de volta. Mesmo distantes e a luz inexistente, naquele beijo, eu tive a certeza. 

Droga, eu senti tanto a falta disso, tanto a falta _dele_.

Me vesti e ele, depois de me perguntar pra onde, me carrega até o hotel e subimos ao quarto. 

\- A gente precisa de um banho caso contrário a gente vai pegar uma gripe daquelas. – ele solta descompromissado enquanto adentra o quarto já com a toalha nos ombros. 

Porra de pele bonita toda cheia de sardas. Eu tenho que me – eletávivoeletavivoeletávivo - concentrar.

\- Isso é uma desculpa pra me ver nu, Wally West? – Eu sinto partes escusas de mim se unindo novamente só de conseguir rir pra ele de novo, poder fazer brincadeiras como se tudo continuasse o mesmo.

\- Ah, claro, o meu gato dá um rolê nu na praia e eu fico cego momentaneamente. – me arrepio com como ele se dirige a mim como meu. Ele se aproxima me ajudando a remover o terno novamente - Mas sim, - ele fala bem colado à minha orelha - saudades dessa bunda sensacional, não dava pra ver direito lá.

Com a cara toda vermelha e nublada, que eu fingia que não sabia se era do frio ou de vergonha ou de excitação, levanta o rosto pra me olhar nos olhos melhor, e comigo apenas em boxers alisa a minha bunda com as duas mãos. E com gosto. 

Agora que eu percebo que ele está no mesmo estado que eu: só de cuecas e molhado. Entro no banheiro e tiro a última peça enquanto encho a banheira. Ele entra comigo e, todo curioso, me encara como que estudando as minhas formas. Me pergunta se pode lavar o meu cabelo e eu faço que sim.  
Ele começa o seu trabalho vibrando de leve as suas mãos e eu antes que eu consiga raciocinar mais alguma coisa ele beija o que consegue alcançar nas minhas costas, se aproveitando da sensibilidade de cada cicatriz e ponto fraco. 

Eu não sei se tem alguma parte do meu corpo que não esteja _arrepiada_.

Eu pergunto se posso retornar o favor e quando viro vejo ele todo duro e pingando. A vontade de cair de boca só não é maior que o autocontrole, por hora.

A vermelhidão se espalha por seu corpo feito _incêndio_.

Eu o faço de frente mesmo, bem firme e saboreando cada toque, cada som do ambiente e dele, olhando diretamente como reage e eu me alimento de cada mísero instante. O meu ruivo treme sob os toques e sabe se lá o quê me faz esperar. Eu me estiro na cama pra recebê-lo em meus braços e ele me segue, com seus dois faróis verdes, destemidos, apontados pra mim. 

Eu desço as mãos pelas suas costas, tateando o caminho abaixo, segurando firme naquelas coxas, na loteria se ficariam marcadas ou não tamanha a força com que as seguro eleérealeleémeuelenãovaisumirdenovo antes de entrar nele com os meus dedos lubrificados. Ele me segura e me beija como eu sendo o último dos homens. Foi quando eu senti ele deslizar a camisinha no meu pau que me dei conta de que ele iria sentar em mim. 

E sentou. Um dos homens mais rápidos do mundo sentou em mim com a maior paciência degustando cada centímetro a dentro, vibrando involuntariamente enquanto se acostumava comigo.

Todo sentado em mim, eu sentia meu pau fisgar dentro dele, esperando. O mínimo dos movimentos parecia que eu ia explodir. Percebi que minhas mãos ainda estavam fincadas nas coxas dele e as tirei como se tivesse levado um choque. Ele se enverga sobre o meu corpo e me olha diretamente, falando com a boca tocando a minha.

\- Acho bom botar elas de volta, babe, só essa cama não vai ser o suficiente pro garoto maravilha ficar nesse plano depois do meu número. – e mal terminou a frase começou a se mover de vez, consistente feito uma força da natureza. Os minutos passavam e eu vi ele todo babado e fechando ao redor de mim e não me contive em apertar o passo e acompanhar o seu ritmo o masturbando junto e ele me beija e me beija e me beija e não demoro muito e gozo logo em seguida, após ele. A gente ainda tá duro e rimos. Mesmo tanto tempo sem nos ver, podíamos ler um no outro todo o carinho que poderia ser dito. Rimos mais um pouco de como estamos. Paro pra trocar a camisinha e ele me abraça, tomando a nova da minha mão e engolindo o meu pau como pode, sensível ainda e o desgraçado vibra a garganta. 

Pensei eu que ele me daria mais esse e ele pára.  
Com as minhas pernas bambas eu me deito de bruços, ele me abraça, distribuindo beijos e segura meu pescoço com um pouco mais de firmeza, colando o seu corpo no meu fazendo pressão, feito um animal que quer que a presa fique parada e eu abro as pernas totalmente. Ele podia me partir em dois que eu usaria as duas partes pra foder com ele.

\- Com sua li. – o som é abafado; ele desenrola a camisinha que tirou da minha mão pau a baixo e antes que pudesse terminar eu digo que sim – cença, gatinho. – a palavra foi cortada com ele se metendo de uma vez em mim. Se aproveitando da minha flexibilidade, ele me vira pra ficar de frente sem sair de mim.A pressão do seu corpo suado no meu é enlouquecedora. Ele brincando com cada nervo mais sensível é insano. A essas alturas eu só conseguia balbuciar seu nome. 

Eu estava preenchido. Por amor, saudade, tesão. Suas mãos por todo o meu corpo, sua boca na minha, os sons vocalizados que se abafavam meio aos beijos que damos. E ele pára. Pára e me olha. Me come com os olhos com fome como se tivesse começado a me desejar agora. Não tenho escapatória e ele vibra sem se mover.

\- Será que posso? – Impaciente, eu me mexo. 

Dando um risinho, ele mete uma mão bem cheia no meu cabelo e puxa minha cabeça pra trás. Eu solto um grunhido e ele sai. Eu olho pra cima em busca de pistas e ele me coloca por cima no seu colo, me empalando naquele pau dele. Com o cabelo suado, colado na testa, ele sorri:

\- As honras são suas.

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada você que chegou até aqui!  
> Ce poderá encontrar essa fic futuramente no nyah e no ff.net pelo user mdnthoney. A ideia original era uma songfic fofinha baseada em Like a Lie da banda Copeland mas os hormônios tomaram conta haurhaurusue Me diverti e passei muita vergonha interna com essa.Tomem conta de vocês, bebam água.


End file.
